


Such a Good Boy

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia is told that Michael is powerful enough to be the next Supreme. She uses her Second Sight to find out the truth about him & she decides to teach him a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia had been brought to Hawthorne's to meet a young man that Aerial had referred to as 'exceptional'. Here she was, standing opposite of the warlocks and the young man...Michael, with Myrtle and Zoe behind her. She heard the other two witches snicker behind her when Aerial said, "His powers rise to the level of Supreme." Cordelia, herself, couldn't help the sarcastic smirk that appeared on her face. 

"Hogwash, a male can never be Supreme," Myrtle had said.

Cordelia decided to remain composed and see what would happen next. She slowly walked over to Michael and stuck her hand out, "Impressive. I'm Cordelia." He took her hand for the handshake and she used her Second Sight. She saw everything she needed to know. He was no warlock...he was the Antichrist.

The vision quickly ended, and she only smiled at him as she let go of his hand. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, it's late. We need to rest," she said as she turned toward Aerial and the others. The witches were escorted to vacant rooms, one for each of them, and they were left alone for the night. Cordelia settled in her own room momentarily, discarding her hat and cape and laying them on the bed. She couldn't go to sleep because she had matters to attend to. Matters involving a certain blonde who claimed to be something he wasn't.

She made her way to his room. She found it with Divination. She knocked. When he opened the door, she stepped forward and he walked backward from the surprising intimidation that he felt. Cordelia used telekinesis to shut the door behind them. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She walked toward him, making him stagger back even more and she stopped right in front of him. He looked at her flatly. She could tell he was trying to regain a sense of power. Something that she was planning on letting him have none of. "You didn't answer," he said.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson." When he looked at her with sick amusement, she continued, "I know what you are. You're no warlock." Her hand was on his chest and slowly trailing its way downward. "You're the Antichrist," she whispered with a smirk and fire in her eyes.

She could feel Michael shiver as she cupped him through his pants. She squeezed him a few times and felt him getting hard. "Stop," he harshly said. She dropped her hand immediately with a smirk. He was trying to give her a cold look, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to continue. "I won't touch you until you beg me to," she said. Her hands grabbed the hem of her knee-length dress.

She slowly started pulling it up. "What...?" he asked. She could see his hands clenching at his sides like he was dying to touch her. She pulled the dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. His hands roughly grabbed her breasts. She responded by grabbing his hands and jerking them back down to his sides, "No touching."

He looked hurt and embarrassed; it was almost childlike. It resembled how Cordelia assumed a child would look with its hand caught in a cookie jar. She let go of his hands, sensing how his body tensed from being in such close proximity to her when she was half naked.

She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and eased it up his body. She batted her eyes as she pulled it off easily with no resistance from him. He groaned as she let the t-shirt fall by his feet. She grabbed his belt buckle. His expression was almost pained now.

“Tell me…do you want me to touch you?” she asked in a silky-smooth voice. It was a voice he couldn’t resist. “Yes,” he groaned out instantly. She kept eye contact as she leaned her face closer to his and undid his belt. Her hands rested on the button.

“Say please, and be convincing,” she demanded. He clenched his teeth, but when she jerked him toward her by his waistband, he broke, “Please, please…touch me.”

Cordelia expression hardened, “What’s my name?”

“Please, Cordelia,” he whined.

She dropped her hand down to massage him through his pants. She took advantage of his whimper that followed and said, “That’s Miss Cordelia to you.”

His teeth sharply sank into his lower lip. She grabbed him harder, making him grunt. “Please, Miss Cordelia. Touch me, please.” She smiled at him. “Good boy,” she cooed as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She squatted down to pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles. She looked at his penis. It was nice, but she couldn’t let him know that.

She put her knees to the floor and wrapped her hand around his base. Looking up at him, she stroked once before she closed her mouth around the head. She sucked while letting her tongue swirl around it once. Her mouth pulled back and she demanded, “Tell me you’re going to be good after this.”

Their eyes stayed connected as she licked the underside of his head. She pulled her tongue back and only stroked him with her hand once as she said, “No more pretending you’re a warlock. No Seven Wonders.” He nodded once as she wrapped her soft lips around him and sank his entire length inside her mouth.

Separating from him, she commanded, “Tell me or I’m leaving.” His facial expression was one of pleasure as she stroked him continuously with her hand. “I-I promise. I’ll be good, Miss Cordelia.”

Her hand set a harder and faster pace, “And you’ll tell them everything?” she asked.

“Yes, yes! Whatever you want!” His words were enthusiastic with pleasure and they ended in moans. She let go of him and stood up. He looked at her with visible disappointment. She stroked her hand through his hair as she adoringly asked, “Oh, my boy…do you mean it?”

He nodded strongly, “Yes, I mean it, Miss Cordelia. Anything for you.”

She smiled as she bit her lip. She could have some fun with this one. She stroked through his hair several more times and he closed his eyes like a dog. Or more appropriately…a puppy. Her puppy.

Her hand stilled at the back of his head. “Look at me,” she said. He opened his eyes. That’s when both of her hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra. He watched with wide eyes as she pulled the straps forward and let the bra fall from her body.

His eyes wondered over ever inch of her chest. She took his length in her hand again and softly stroked. His eyes still hadn’t left her chest. She knew he was watching the soft bounce to them that stroking his penis was causing. “Does my boy like them?” she asked in a teasingly provocative way. 

He answered with his own question. “Can I please touch them, Miss Cordelia?” Awe, he was learning. She flexed her control with a stern, “No. Go lay on the bed.” She released his penis from her hand. When he made no move to follow the order and only stared at her chest some more, she slapped her palm down on his chest.

“Aw!” he let out in a painful noise, both at the shock and the sensation. His eyes shot up to hers with a hurt glimmer. “I told you to go lay down!” she harshly said. He scampered to the bed this time. She felt joy as he obeyed but masked the feeling. This wouldn’t work if he thought he had even one ounce of control in the situation.

He was on his back. His head was raised up, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Cordelia slowly made her way to stand beside the bed. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her lacy panties and slowly peeled them off her lean legs. Michael whimpered from his spot on the bed.

Cordelia smiled lovingly at him as she kicked her panties off her feet and kicked her heels off. “Such a good boy,” she cooed. She used her powers to rip the sheets from under his body and bound his wrists to either side of the headboard.

She was sure excitement was visible in her eyes as he groaned at the action. He was fully erect still and he was submitting to her out of his needs. He may be the Antichrist, but he was still partly a red-blooded male.

She climbed onto the bed, slowly straddling him. His mouth was parted as he breathed heavily out of anticipation. Her body was lined up with his, hovering just above him. She looked down at his lust filled eyes. “You’re sure you’re going to be good if I do this?” she asked with no waiver in her voice.

He nodded as his hips rose of the bed. Cordelia pushed down hard on his lower stomach with her hands to keep him on the mattress, “Don’t. Move.” She said it harshly, like it would be a crime for him to disobey.

“I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia,” he whined, “Please…I just want to feel you. I’ll behave. I’ll tell them everything about who I am.” He laid lifeless on the bed.

She smirked down at him. It was something alright…having the Antichrist so powerless and desperate under her. She brought her body down closer, letting only his head pop in. She watched his jaws clench as he whined out. She quickly questioned if she could maintain power after he felt how wet she was.

There was no comment on it from him. She had him so needy that he didn’t seem to want to do anything that would chance a halt in the activities. She rolled her hips to take just a little more of him. Swaying her hips gently from side to side, she saw him turn his head to bite onto the pillow.

“Tell me how good my boy will be.”

His teeth tore the pillowcase before releasing it. “Good, I’ll be so good for you, Miss Cordelia. Please ride me.” His reply was so desperate and needy that she decided it was time to give him what he wanted.

She sank down on him, letting all of him bury inside her. There was a loud groan from him, and she could feel his lower stomach and his body from the waist down quivering. He was really excited. So, she sat still on him, letting him get used to the feeling. She needed him to get control of himself. “Easy,” she said, “Don’t cum yet. That’s no good.”

Those puppy-dog eyes looked at her for help. He gasped out, “I-I can’t…you feel so amazing.”

There was a sharp roll of her hips, like she was testing him. He growled as he clenched his teeth. It was taking everything in him not to cum in her right now. “Hold it off. For me,” she said. He nodded with his teeth still clenched.

She felt the muscles in his stomach relaxing underneath her palms. She smiled down at him. She lifted herself off of him and sank back down on him. “Can you hold it, my boy?” she asked as she saw the strained look on his face.

“Yes, Miss Cordelia.”

She started out riding him slowly. She knew he couldn’t take it right now if she rode him how she really wanted to. He felt great…and she loved penis. Slow and steady was better than him cumming in her less than two minutes.

His groans got louder with each passing second. She stilled on him. She let her hand lovingly stroke his hair, “Shh…my boy. Be good and calm yourself.” He made her proud when he did rather quickly.

She started riding him again, angling her hips to make it feel better for her. She knew he wouldn’t last long, but he deserved it after all this. She got faster and harsher. “Fuck!” she moaned as her upper body fell forward and she grabbed onto the headboard with one hand.

She rode him like there was no tomorrow, making the mattress squeak under them. “Oh, Fuck!” she moaned loudly as she heard his groans picked up again. He gasped and gave her a worried look, “Miss Cordelia…”

“Shh, my boy. Let it happen,” she soothed.

He grunted and she felt the inside of her body get warmer as he unloaded in her. She continued riding him through the tenses in his body and the grunts and groans spilling past his lips. When he relaxed and got quiet, she pulled herself off of him. He was going limp already.

His breathing was ragged. He was staring at her, waiting for his next command. “Lick me,” she said before she crawled up to straddle his face. Both of her hands on the headboard now. His tongue licked through her folds repeatedly. He wasn’t where she needed him.

She said, “Not like that.” She lifted up slightly and asked, “Have you never done this before?” She could feel his lips brushing against her vagina as he honestly answered, “No, I usually only fool around with boys.”

There was something about that that turned her on. She could be his teacher. She let her right hand go down to his hair and she pulled his head up to where she wanted him and settled down more firmly on his face. His tongue flicked out to brush over her clit once.

“There, that’s the spot,” she matter-of-factly told him. He started flicking it. “You have to put more pressure on it, like you mean it,” she told him.

He obeyed. He had her toes curling and her hand tightening in his hair while her other one curled down into the headboard. She moaned. “That’s good, but you need to go faster.”

She felt his tongue going full force. He drew a moan out of her with every flick. His tongue was going to fast that her moans were blending together. She had to give him praise for how well he was doing. She moaned out, "Good boy, that's how you do it." She grinded down into his face over and over. She moaned erotically. "Fuck! Oh..." With one more flick, she was cumming. She felt herself clenching rhythmically as her head fell back. Her back arched and she moaned, "Fuck, Michael..."

He licked her through it, and she shivered at the aftershocks. She moaned again and raised herself up when she started to get overly sensitive. She stroked his cheek, "You did a good job, my good boy," she cooed. She climbed off of him and waved her hand to free his wrists from their binds. "Remember what you said you would do," she reminded him.

She took in how his lips and chin shined with wetness. He pulled his arms down slowly to his sides. He nodded, "I'll do it. Don't worry."


	2. Take Me With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that believable, but it was fun to write.

Throughout the night, Michael's thoughts had screamed to her. So loud that they woke her up numerous times. She'd pushed the right buttons...maybe too well because now he was fixated on her. 

The morning came and it was time for everyone to start their day. Cordelia got up and got dressed. Grabbing a few essentials and stuffing them under her cape. She walked to Michael's room. Time to get her puppy in line before he found his way to her.

She knocked and he opened the door immediately. His eyes reflected softness this time as he stared at her. It was like it only took one night of doing everything just right to get him to hand his power over to her. He didn't speak, waiting for her to initiate the interaction like he feared making the wrong move.

"Good morning, Michael," she said flatly. His face shown with desperation as he said, "Good morning, Miss Cordelia." Awe, he remembered how to properly address her. That earned a soft stroke of his cheek from her and an adoring, "My good boy."

His lips parted out of satisfaction of pleasing her. Still stroking his cheek, she asked, "Have you remembered our agreement?"

"Yes, Miss Cordelia. Tell me when."

Her hand fell and she saw the longing look he had for her touch. She reached into her cape and pulled out a collar and leash. She looked up at his face to see nothing except a want to please. Her voice was stern now, "We're going to the conference room. I'm sure they've had time to get there by now. I'm going to take you there. You're going to tell them what you are." She was expecting resistance from him at publicly relinquishing his power.

There was none. He let her put the collar around his neck. He was still as she hooked the leash onto the front of the collar. She took a step back, "Come." He shut the door to his room as he followed after her. As they were walking down the hallway, they passed some of his peers. At the strange looks they got and an, "What the fuck?", Michael stopped in his tracks. Cordelia pulled to the leash as she looked back at him, "Come. Be a good boy."

He looked enamored all over again at the sound of her voice. He followed as he ignored everyone except her. Before stepping into the conference room, Cordelia could hear enough voices to tell that Myrtle and Zoe were in there with Aerial, Baldwin, Behold, and John Henry. As she walked in with Michael a step behind her on his leash, they all looked at them with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Good morning," she addressed the whole group. She turned and unhooked his leash as she heard a few muttered responses. John Henry was the one to ask, "What is...what is going on?" Making brief eye contact with Michael before turning to look at the warlocks, she said, "Michael has something to tell you."

She walked over to take her seat between Zoe and Myrtle, sitting on the opposite side of the table than the warlocks. She dropped the leash onto the table in front of her. Eyes were all over her from everyone. They all turned to Michael as she sternly told him, "Speak." He was obedient for not getting any more prepping than she'd given him.

He looked at the warlocks, "I'm not one of you. There's no use for the Seven Wonders. I'm the Antichrist." Cordelia took in their startled expressions. Aerial frustratingly asked, "What? Did she put you up to this?" Cordelia had so much rage in the look she gave Aerial that it caused him to turn his head and look at her. "Don't be ridiculous," she told him. Myrtle piped in with, "You poor testosterone riddled men. It took her since last night to get the truth out of him while you have been working with him for over a month."

"This can't be true," Aerial replied. John Henry caught his attention with, "I've been telling you all along there's something malevolent about him."

They looked back at Michael as he said, "It is true. I am the Antichrist. My mission was to destroy the world."

"Was?" Cordelia asked. He met her eyes, "I have a new purpose." Aerial abruptly said, "You cannot stay here any longer." Cordelia looked at each warlock and announced, "There will be no Seven Wonders. My council and I are leaving." Michael made his way over to fall to his knees beside her seat before she had a chance to stand.

Myrtle and Zoe got up and walked over to stand by the entryway. Cordelia turned her head to look down at Michael with a strict expression. He begged, "Take me with you. Please, Miss Cordelia. I'll be so good for you. I won't be any trouble. Please, please, Miss Cordelia. I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

She saw the pleading, needy look on his face. Well, last night's interesting events had certainly bled over into today. She picked the leash up, hooking it to the collar. Myrtle exasperated, "Cordelia, you can't bring him-."

She threw a hand up, shushing the older witch. She scooted her chair back and stood, "If I take you with me, you'll bring my witches back from the dead? I assume the Antichrist can do that."

"Yes, yes, Miss Cordelia. I can bring back whoever you want." She smirked as she said, "Get up. It's time to go." She jerked the leash. He stood with an, "Yes, Miss Cordelia." Having the Antichrist in her clutches could be very useful...not to mention how fun it was to boss him around.

On the private plane ride back to Miss Robichaux's, Cordelia sat beside Michael in the seats lining the left side. She turned her body toward him, pulling her legs up into her seat. He was staring at her. She said, "Here are the rules. Number one: You belong to me. You do as I say. Number two: No being sexual with anyone else. Number three: I can still do what I want. You don't have a say in anything I do or who it's with. Number four: No touching me unless I tell you otherwise. Number five: No contact with Ms. Mead. Do you understand and agree to these rules?"

There was an automatic, "Yes, Miss Cordelia."

Upon arrival at Miss Robichaux's, Cordelia had Michael set out to rescue Queenie from Hotel Cortez and Misty and Madison from Hell. He stopped by the Hotel first and took Queenie with him to get Madison.

"Can I blow you when we get out of here? You're a snack," Madison said.

Michael replied, "I belong to Miss Cordelia."

Queenie stepped into sight, "Damn, a hoe even in the afterlife." Madison actually smiled and rushed over to hug her. Queenie reciprocated briefly before pushing her off. They both turned to look at him, "What do you mean you belong to Cordelia?" Madison asked. He smirked only a little, "We still have one witch to get." The three of them went to Misty and Michael brought all three of the witches back to Miss Robichaux's.

Cordelia hugged the three girls at the same time with tears in her eyes. She happily said, "My girls." Madison was the first to pull away, leading to the rest of them separating. Cordelia stepped back to where Michael was. She stroked his cheek while looking at him proudly, "You did good, my boy." He smiled. She pulled her hand away and turned to pull the three witches into another hug. Madison broke the hug quicker this time as she said, "This whole hugging thing's already getting old."

\--

Cordelia sat down on the couch in the living room. Michael followed after her, sitting beside her. They sat there a minute before she looked at him, "I could use a foot stool." She stared at him until he caught on.

He stood up and dropped down on all fours in front of her. "Let me, Miss Cordelia." She smiled to herself as she propped her feet up on his back. She crossed one foot over the other, "That's my boy."

She had brought her mail with her. She picked one envelope up off her lap and opened it. As she was reading over the letter, Mallory walked through the doorway and stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. She looked down at Michael uncomfortably and said, "Miss Cordelia." Cordelia looked up at her, just now being aware of her presence. She smiled, "Yes, Mallory?"

Cordelia didn't bother moving her feet off his back. Mallory said, "Zoe asked me to find you. She wants to ask you about a spell."

"Ok." She laid her mail aside and slowly removed her feet from Michael. Mallory turned and left. Cordelia patted Michael's back, "Go wait in my office."

\--

Michael sat quietly, watching Cordelia type on her laptop. He sat there for over two hours before she closed her laptop and looked up at him. She smirked only a little as she seductively said, "Come here, my boy, and get on your knees." As soon as he stood, she motioned for him to come around to her left side so that her back would be to the door.

"Yes, Miss Cordelia," he said as he hurried around the desk and got on his knees as she turned her seat to face him.

She waved her hand to lock the door. Then, she raised up slightly out of her chair to pull her thong off. Settling back in her seat, she stroked his hair back behind his ear. He was looking at her, waiting for his next order. She lovingly said, "You've been exceptional today. Especially when you brought my girls back to me. You've made Miss Cordelia very proud."

He had puppy dog eyes as he said, "I'm glad, Miss Cordelia. I'd do anything for you." She smirked as she scooted her lower body to the edge of her seat, "Lick me." She let her hand go to the hair at the back of his head, pulling him to where she needed him. "Try to remember how I taught you to do it. If you don't, I can talk you through it."

She felt his tongue start licking her clit, slowly but harshly. She lightly moaned. "Good. Now, go faster." He obeyed, causing more soft moans. Her head rested against the back of her chair as she enjoyed the feeling. He didn't need that much direction at all this time. She felt her lower body jerk. He paused and she gasped out, "Keep going. That's a good thing."

He worked his tongue full force. "Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!" she desperately moaned. Her hand was tight in his hair, her legs shaking like crazy. It felt really really good. "Oh...fuck! Keep going. I'm so close!"

Her whole body heated up significantly as she tried her best to stay still. Here it was....it was happening. "Yes! Fuck!" Her pussy was clenching. Her back arched. She moaned, "Yes! Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" A high-pitched noise escaped right after. She breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. She pulled his head back, "Stop. It's too much if you keep going right after an orgasm."

He looked at her like he feared he'd done something wrong. Her breathing was still erratic as she offered praise, "You did great. That felt amazing. I just need a minute to breathe." He smiled up at her, "So, I did good?"

She smiled back, "You did more than good." She got her breathing under control and gently pushed him back down to her clit, "Get back in there."


End file.
